1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission system for transmitting data between a rotating part and a stationary part of a computer tomograph by means of directed radio transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for data transmission in computer tomographs is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,631. A transmitter signal is made to impinge on a strip conductor line in a rotating part. A tap provided on a stationary part is kept at a small distance of an order of magnitude of about 1 mm from the strip conductor line.
Usually the transmission systems known from prior art can be incorporated in computer tomographs or their rotary joints only at large expenditure of means. Thus, they may be assembled to form independent units, but for this they need a support along the circumference of the device, which involves high outlay. When incorporated into existing slip-rings, these transmission systems are easily subject to interference from adjacent energy transmission tracks.